(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to testing apparatus and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for testing vehicle components including the vehicle electrical system.
(2) Prior Art
A function of electrical testing equipment is to determine the existence and location of electrical system defects so that they can be corrected during manufacture and substantially reduce repair expenses. Among the known means of testing a motor vehicle during manufacture is a relatively elaborate system which provides an interface between moving vehicles and off-line equipment including a computer, a card reader and a printer. Typically, such a specialized production facility requires permanent modification of an existing facility and is relatively expensive. It would be desirable to achieve the same degree of production control without having to perform a permanent, expensive and time consuming modification. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.